


Sniffles and Sneezes

by Elisara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisara/pseuds/Elisara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sick. And grumpy. Good thing Scott loves him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniffles and Sneezes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cottoncandy_bingo, prompt "tissues".

Stiles sneezed, then glared at the sympathetic looks from both Scott and Isaac. "Don't look at me like that," he grumbled as he grabbed another tissue. "I refuse to accept pity from werewolves who can't get sick. You don't even begin to understand my pain."

Scott nodded and patted his best friend on the knee, acting for all the world as though Stiles' reaction was perfectly reasonable. "Want me to heat up some soup?"

Stiles blew his nose and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. "No. I don't want soup. I want to not be sick. And it's cold in here."

"An hour ago you said it was too hot," Scott said, biting back a grin.

Stiles blew his nose again then dropped the tissue on the floor in a small pile of similarly discarded tissues. "An hour ago it _was_ too hot. Now you've made it too cold."

"Soup would warm you up," Scott said.

"Don't want soup." 

"What about hot cocoa?" Isaac asked, dumping his game controller on the table. "I could make it with marshmallows."

Stiles started to refuse the cocoa as well, but then paused to think before sniffing inelegantly. "Only if there are marshmallows."

Isaac jumped to his feet, a grin covering his face, obviously pleased at having found something Stiles would accept. "Lots of marshmallows. I promise!"

Stiles sneezed again, and coughed into his hand, before cuddling himself further into the corner of the couch and rubbing at his burning eyes. He shoved his cold toes under Scott's thigh as he sniffed again, then frowned at the soft smile Scott was giving him. "What?"

Scott shrugged a little, then nodded toward the kitchen. "Thanks for that."

"Hmph," Stiles huffed. "He's a better friend than you are. He thought of the marshmallows."

Scott's smile grew wider. "Oh yeah? Well, he may have remembered the marshmallows, but I'm the one who rubbed the Vicks on your chest when you got out of the bath."

"Isaac would have done that if I'd asked."

"And," Scott continued, "I'm the one who brings you your cough medicine when it's time to take it again."

"Isaac knows how to tell time."

Scott reached over and pulled his best friend up against his side, tucking the blanket back in and wrapping Stiles in his arms. "I'm also the one who lets you snot all over me when you fall asleep on my shoulder."

"Yeah," Stiles nodded, curling into the warmth radiating from Scott's body. "I love you. You're my best friend." He reached out a hand as Isaac came back into the room with a steaming mug of chocolate, and after taking a sip, grinned weakly. "Very good. Nice and chocolatey, with just the right amount of marshmallows." With a quick tug, he pulled Isaac down onto the couch. "I think I'll keep you."

Isaac laughed softly and scooted closer until Stiles was snugly sandwiched between two werewolf bodies. "Drink your cocoa," he said, when Stiles sneezed again. "We'll keep you warm."


End file.
